How are we gonna do this? A ROTBTD story
by allybrad247
Summary: When the moon talks to Merida Dunbroch , Jack Frost, Rapunzel and Flynn, and Hiccup and Astrid, all but Jack think they're crazy. But when they meet each other one faithful night, all of they're thoughts about life change. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter I : Merida

**Hey guys! I'm like new at this and I do this wrong I'm sorry! Enjoy!**

I think I'm losing my mind. The moon, the big, white, round thing in the sky, talked to me! That's it. I've lost it. Maybe. Well, definitely, due to the fact that I'm listening to him! He, at least I think it's a he, told me to follow him on Angus, my horse.

So, I rode just about all night until I got to a small patch of open in the woods. Standing in the area were people whom I have never seen before in my life. They all look like they're waiting for something to happen.

Two of the people are standing close to each other, talking in a hushed tone. The girl, who is slightly shorter than the boy, has short-cut, brown hair and a purple-ish dress on. The boy, who also has brown hair, is gently holding her shoulders. He looks like he's trying to calm her down, or something like that.

Lastly, there is a boy with almost white looking hair, floating in midair while sitting on a shepherd's hook. Every now and then he glances over at me, but immediately after he looks back into space.

While we wait, at least that's what I think we're doing, the boy, who in my opinion is pretty cute, walks over to me.

"Hi," he says quietly, looking down at his, oddly, bare feet.

"Where are your shoes?" I ask, quite puzzled by the sight.

"Oh, I never wear any," he replies.

"Well then. Anyway, my name's Merida Dunbroch," I stick out my hand. "Yours is…?"

"Jack, Jack Frost," and at this point he looks me in the eye and shakes my hand. For the first time ever in my entire life, I feel like I'm in love. His eyes are blue like ice, and the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

Being as surprised as I am, all I can seem to say is, "Jack Frost, like the snow/ice/frost guy?"

"Yeah, I guess so ," he says once again looking down at his feet, looking as amazed as I am.

Before I can reply, a scaley, enormous, black dragon-like thing hurtles out of the sky and straight into the clearing. After my life flashes before my eyes, the dust settles and I realize there are people riding this thing. Atop this beast there are two people, a girl and a boy. The boy was a skinny stick with brown hair, and the girl had light blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail holding onto the boy's stomach.

She hopped off the thing and walked over to me and Jack. "Hello, my name's Astrid. Why are we here? You look like a person who could be in charge of things."

"Well I have no earthly idea why we're here. Does anyone here know?" I say, sounding a little less confident than her.

Jack raises his hand slightly. "I-I think I do, oh and I'm Jack for future reference."

"Well out with it then," Astrid says, obviously perturbed.

"Ok, ok, chill. The moon, who should've talked to all of you, told me that we all need to join together to fight some evil, magical being. I have no idea what that 'being' is, but I don't, necessarily, want to find out, and if this thing is so bad that the moon would alert me and all of you, then it must be really bad. So, what'd y'all say, are you all in?"

It stays quiet for a minute, then I say, "I'm in, I guess."

Astrid says quickly after me, "Yeah, Hiccup and I are in."

The girl in the dress replies shortly after Astrid, "Eugene, er.. Flynn and I are in, too."

"Well then, I suggest we introduce ourselves, mainly because we have know idea who anyone is"

"Okay," all of us agreed.

"I'll start," Jack said. "I am Jack Frost. The 'supposedly' mythical dude who controls winter, ice, frost, etc. " He touches the trunk of a tree and frost begins to spread across the trunk from the point in which he touched it. All of us watch in wonder as the frost spreads up and across the tree in intricate patterns. "So, who wants to go next?"


	2. Chapter II : Hiccup

I have never been so confused in my life. I mean, the moon, of all things, told me to bring Astrid, in which I think is my girlfriend, to this place. It scares me to know that a supposedly inanimate object is alive and can communicate between humans. That's not supposed to happen! Nor is the person that frosts thing in the middle of the night! Why did I listen to the moon?

Well, anyway, Astrid and I listened and flew here on Toothless, my dragon. Well, actually, dragons were supposed to be mythical, but obviously they're not. So maybe everything else that's supposed to be mythical, really isn't.

Sorry about the totally off topic stuff, but still. So we got here kinda late. That, I think, scared some people. I think the others had the same thoughts, but once we got here, Astrid just went up to a random girl beside a black horse and started a conversation. She is so straightforward, it scares me sometimes.

But anyway, after Jack introduced himself, of course Astrid raises her hand and starts talking, " Well, I'm Astrid, as you heard earlier, and this is Hiccup." She points to me and I immediately turn red, smiles sheepishly, and waves shyly. Why do I have to be so stupid when it comes to things like that. "We're from the city, er.. village of Berk. We train dragons, hence Toothless." She points to Toothless and he grins a 'toothless' smile. That's where he gets his name. " I have a dragon too, but I didn't bring him. Who wants to go now?"

The redhead raises her name and says in an Irish accent," My name's Merida Dunbroch. I am a-, "she pauses as if trying to decide what to say. "-princess. I don't like it, but I've learned to stand it. If I would've had a larger hatred toward being one, my mum would be a bear right now." Everyone, including me, stared at her as if she were a psychotic freak. Noticed she was being stared at, she looked down at her feet and mumbles, "It was an accident…"

Jack looks at her with pity, as if he had been in in the exact same position once before.

After a very long minute of complete silence, Merida finally mutters, "Purple you want to go now?"

The girl with the really short cut brown hair in a purple dress speaks for the first time, " Sure, I guess. Well, I'm Rapunzel and that's ...um…," she gives him a look I don't understand.

Then the man beside her says also for the first time, " Flynn."

She continues, " We come from about ten miles from here on our horse," he points to the white horse. "Maximus."

Silence then surrounds us like a cage of terror and awkwardness, and you could've heard anything at all hit the grass. Astrid finally says, " What do we do now?"


	3. Chapter III : Jack

Why am I stuck with these random people. I think I may end up babysitting Miss. Redhead Princess over there. She has her arms crossed and she's looking at me as if….. actually, I don't know what that look is. She looks like she's giving me pity, and at the same time hating me, but there's a glint of something in her eye that I don't know if I like or not. I think I do. Maybe.

Oh well, anyway, after I thought through everything and there was a gigantic period of silence, I say, "We need to head to France, which is where the 'evil being' is supposed to be. We can't draw attention to ourselves so we can't fly or ride very fast. We'll just have to walk. From here it'll take about a week. I think. You still need to keep your….. steeds with you, you just can't ride."

As soon as I finish speaking, the redhead chick starts ranting, "WHAT?! You can't not let me ride! You idiot. You're worse then me mum!" She whacks me on the side of the head, which surprisingly hurt, and glares at me with a glare as cold as ice, and I know how cold ice is.

"Chill princess, you'll live."

"You may not," she mutters under her breath.

Sensing the tension, Hiccup saves me from death by saying , "Do we need to head out tonight, or can we wait?"

I respond, "Tonight would be best, but if y'all don't have any supplies, head back now and get some. I have mine so I'll be here until we all get back, or whoever doesn't have any, okay?"

"Okay," they all respond simultaneously.

Hiccup and Astrid set off on Toothless, and Flynn and Rapunzel hopped on Maximus and rode into the surrounding woods. I was left alone with Bratty Princess Girl.

"What are you looking at, doofus?"

"What did you say, princess?"

She stomps up to me infuriated and says in an angry whisper, "Don't you EVER call me princess again."

"Who's gonna stop me, princess?" That was the biggest mistake I have made (so far at least).

She, now with her blue eyes red with sheer annoyance, judo flips me, kicks me, and proceeds to sit on my chest so I can't move. "I believe I just did."

"Whatever, princess." Second biggest mistake so far. She then slaps me on the face and that hurt like living pain. PAIN can't live!

"God princess that hurt"

"Will you just shut up before I hurt you worse."

"Fine," I say, which is the last thing said until the others return..


End file.
